


A Night Out

by aizashira



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizashira/pseuds/aizashira
Summary: There is only one available room with one available bed and Shiraishi and Aizawa have no other choice but to share it.





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kris and Josh who actually wanted me to write this so long ago lmao I'm sorry i only did it now heheh

"Where are we exactly?" Shiraishi asks, looking out the window. "This doesn't look anything like the city anymore."

 

They were on their way back after being selected as Shohoku's representatives for a Nationwide Medical Conference and the host hospital being a small hospital located in the more rural parts of Japan did not really help with Shiraishi's lack of direction. 

 

Aizawa remains silent, staring straight ahead. Out of the corner of her eye, Shiraishi could see him quickly close his eyes in frustration.

 

"... We're lost," he states calmly, without a single hint of the frustration seen earlier evident in his face.

 

It took Shiraishi a few moments to comprehend what he had said. When she finally did, her hand instinctively reached for her phone; tapping on the very first person available to call.

 

"There's no signal..." she drags on, obviously panicked. 

 

Aizawa feels a lot more guilty than needed, as he watches her scan through the map they had brought along. 

 

"I don't see any landmarks that could help us." He pats a hand on the steering wheel in what Shiraishi could guess was contained aggravation. 

 

Shiraishi scans the road ahead of them for anything in the distance that could possibly save them from this situation.

 

"There's a motel!" Shiraishi exclaims, "We can stay there and try to ask for information. They could possibly have payphones too." 

 

Aizawa, spotting the motel, nods in agreement. 

 

* * *

 

"Good evening!" Shiraishi says to the counter lady, who seemed to not have noticed their arrival and was busy lighting a cigarette. 

 

Aizawa eyes the cigarette distastefully as he coughs to grab her attention, "Excuse me." 

 

Finally, the counter lady looks up and eyes them condescendingly, "Sweetheart suite?"

 

Shiraishi's cheeks turned pink, as she furiously shook her head and hands, exclaiming, "No! It's- We- We're not like that! Two rooms! Separately! Please!"

 

Aizawa watched in silent amusement, as Shiraishi scrambles for her wallet. "H-how much for two rooms?" She asks, ears turning the same shade as her cheeks.

 

The lady took a swig of her cigarette and blew right at Shiraishi's face, "There's only one room available. All the others are taken."

 

Shiraishi coughed and swatted away the smoke, "Could you please repeat that?" she asks as politely as she could.

 

"I said. No. Two. Rooms. Only one." 

 

The Lifesaving Staff Leader looked as if she was going to faint and Aizawa took it as his queue to start talking, "Are there two separate beds?" 

 

The lady shook her head, "The only available room is the Sweetheart Suite."

 

Shiraishi's feet wobbled and had her almost falling to the ground if not for Aizawa who grabbed her waist to keep her upright. The two's eyes meet for the briefest of moments, a slight blush on both of their cheeks.

 

"So are you getting the room or not?" The counter lady asks in annoyance. 

 

The two doctors quickly scrambled to their original positions, both red and embarrassed. Although, one seemed to do a better job at hiding it than the other.

 

"Yes," Aizawa replies, "Please lead the way." 

 

* * *

 

"This is utterly scandalous," Shiraishi says under her breath as she turns on the light to the Sweetheart Suite.

 

It consisted of a queen-sized bed, a small tv, a wooden closet and a small bathroom at the furthest corner from the door. 

 

Aizawa hated it. 

 

But they had no other choice. 

 

"D-did you call them yet?" Shiraishi asks Aizawa as they placed their bags on the floor next to the bed. 

 

Aizawa hums, "I called but no one picked up. It's 3 in the morning." 

 

Shiraishi nods in reply, suddenly feeling shy. She rubs her upper arms in embarrassment as she sits on the bed. 

 

Aizawa, sensing her discomfort, suggests, "I'll sleep on the floor." Grabbing a pillow from the bed, he placed it on the ground. 

 

"No!" Shiraishi exclaims, immediately realizing her actions and turning more pink than she already was. "I mean, that's unfair for you. The floor is cold and there aren't enough comforters, so..."

 

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, making Shiraishi feel even more embarrassed for trying to be a decent person.

 

"Or," she continues, "You could sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor. You've been driving for hours, you're probably a lot more tired than I am. All I did was get us lost." She sheepishly smiled at him. 

 

Aizawa stood up from the bed, "You know I cannot let you do that."

 

By then, Shiraishi was getting somewhat cranky; she admit she  was  tired and she wasn't gonna waste anymore time arguing. The floor was a good enough place to rest. 

 

"Well why not?" She asks, as the former Neurosurgeon struggles to find an answer. 

 

"Aside from gender," she starts again, "We are both doctors. And as doctors, we give importance to the people in more serious conditions. And you, Aizawa-sensei, have been using your body a lot more than I have. You deserve to sleep on the bed."

 

Aizawa had to admit she had a point. But still, he couldn't let her sleep on the floor.

 

"Let's just sleep on the bed together."

 

Shiraishi gaped at him in surprise. "A-are you sure?" 

 

"Don't think too much of it," Aizawa says as emotionlessly as possible to help her feel a bit more at ease, "I'll go change my clothes." 

 

Shiraishi stares, still blushing terribly, as the completely unfazed man grabs his bag and goes into the bathroom.

 

* * *

Shiraishi blinks once. Twice. Then a third time. No matter how many sheep she's counted she still couldn't fall asleep. She can't even change her position on the bed for fear of accidentally making physical contact with Aizawa, who was probably sleeping soundly next to her.

 

Aizawa. Sleeping next to her.

 

A blush crept back up her cheeks and she softly shook her head and tried to shoo away her thoughts. 

 

But curiosity got the best of her as her eyes slowly moved to her right, in an attempt to peek at the man next to her. 

 

One would think Aizawa would sleep perfectly, like how he did most things; but his blanket was only covering him from the waist down and one of his legs was almost at the brink of falling off the bed. Shiraishi giggles to herself a little, finding him cute. 

 

As her eyes moved upward she could see one of his arms hanging on the edge of the bed and one on his chest, he was rubbing his thumb and index together, kind of like when he was deep in thought. 

 

And then it hit Shiraishi, why was he rubbing his fingers together? Wouldn't that mean...

 

Her eyes immediately looked up to meet Aizawa's, who was completely awake and completely aware Shiraishi had been staring at him just a few moments ago. 

 

One corner of his mouth lifts up in a small smirk and he softly chuckles, "Couldn't sleep too?" 

 

Shiraishi falls off the bed with a loud squeak of surprise. "Aizawa-sensei!" she exclaims, "I- I didn't-" She was completely at a loss for words and Aizawa couldn't have found it any more adorable. 

 

"See?" he says, sitting up and reaching out his hand to help her up, "We can't sleep in this position. I'll just sleep on the floor." 

 

It  was  true. Shiraishi had to admit. But it was also unfair. 

 

"No, it's fine!" Shiraishi says, taking Aizawa's hand and standing up; she dusts herself and plops back down on her side of the bed. "I'll be sleeping now.  Really. "

 

"Sure," Aizawa replies, the edges of his mouth moving upward as he closes his eyes.

 

* * *

Aizawa's eyes jot open when he hears the sizzle of a shower. 

 

Sitting up, he looks around, the events of last night all swirling back up in his head. 

 

The sounds of flowing water stops as Shiraishi steps out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her chest. 

 

"Ah," Aizawa says, awkwardly looking away. 

 

"A- aizawa-sensei!" Shiraishi shrieks, "You're awake!" 

 

Aizawa hums in reply, still staring at the white wall. 

 

He heaves a sigh of relief as he hears the bathroom door close. 

 

A few minutes later, Shiraishi comes out, completely clothed, and apologizes for the incident. "You can take a shower now," she says sheepishly. "I'll try to use the payphone and ask for directions."

 

Aizawa nods, his thoughts too cluttered to help him understand what she was saying. 

 

After his shower, Shiraishi briefed him on everything they had to know so they could finally go back to Shohoku.

 

A part of Aizawa was glad and another part didn't want to leave.

 

* * *

 

"Oi!" Hiyama says as she slaps Aizawa's shoulder. "You scared me!"

 

As Aizawa rubs his shoulder, Shiraishi, who was standing next to him, smiles sheepishly, stretching her arms to hug Hiyama. "We're sorry. I guess I'm just generally bad with directions." 

 

"It's not your fault," Aizawa said with a small hint of emotion, his best attempt at comforting.

 

"Hell yeah, it's not." Hiyama lets go of Shiraishi. "Where did you guys stay for the night? We couldn't contact you at all!"

 

"A motel," Aizawa replied. 

 

"A  motel ?" Fujikawa repeated teasingly, "Did you guys have a fun night?"

 

"It's not like that!" Shiraishi exclaimed, cheeks turning red. "We just didn't have a choice!"

 

Saejima grinned, "Did you sleep in the same room?"

 

Shiraishi looked down at her feet, as Aizawa answered, "Yes."

 

"Oooh!" The remaining three exclaim.

 

Shiraishi, face now extremely red, starts another attempt at explaining but before she could finish, Aizawa drops his bag of clothes on the floor quite roughly, silencing everyone. "I don't see any problem with this. You all should be more professional," he says icily.

 

Shiraishi gaped at him in shock as the other three comprehend his words. 

 

But little do they know, as Aizawa turns and walks away, you could see the tips of his ears turning red.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have terrible writer's block but this has been sitting in my notes for so long and i really wanted to finish it and make it in time before the end of the aishira writing contest so please bear with any mistakes or anything else wrong with it :) please :) but still i accept rational criticism!


End file.
